My Friends Tigger
|show = My Friends Tigger & Pooh |dub_identifier = Original |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Disney Channel (United States) Disney Junior (Asia) Disney Junior (United States) |rating = |country = United States |country2 = United Kingdom |country3 = Canada |language = American English |seasons = 3 |episodes = 63 |distributor = |production_company = Disney Television Animation |producer = |recording_studio = |starring = Jim Cummings Chloë Grace Moretz Dee Bradley Baker |air_date = Disney Channel (United States): – former Disney Junior (United States): Disney Junior (Asia): |channel_site = http://watchdisneyjunior.go.com/my-friends-tigger-pooh |channel_title = Disney Junior (United States) |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Friends_Tigger_%26_Pooh |wikia = http://pooh.wikia.com |imdb = tt0805905 |tv.com = my-friends-tigger-and-pooh }} My Friends Tigger & Pooh is a , created by Bobs Gannaway. The , inspired by the character Winnie-the-Pooh, is about friends Tigger, Pooh, Darby, and her dog Buster, as they become Super Sleuths to solve mysteries in the Hundred Acre Wood. Broadcast My Friends Tigger & Pooh originally debuted on Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block in the on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-22}} The came back on Disney Junior's app and on demand services in . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-22}} It later aired on the channel on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-22}} In , My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiered on Disney Junior on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-22}} Cast Jim Cummings |main_char2 = Pooh |main_char2w = Winnie_the_Pooh_(character) |main_char2v = Jim Cummings |main_char3 = Darby |main_char3v = Chloë Grace Moretz |main_char4 = Buster |main_char4v = Dee Bradley Baker |sup_char1 = Piglet |sup_char1v = John Fiedler |sup_char2 = Lumpy |sup_char2v = Kyle Stanger |sup_char3 = Roo |sup_char3v = Jimmy Bennett |sup_char4 = Eeyore |sup_char4v = Peter Cullen |sup_char5 = Rabbit |sup_char5v = Ken Sansom }} International versions }} | |version = voice-over |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = ARB Günəş }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel }} |version = voice-over |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = BNT 1 }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Cantonese and Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = TVB Jade direct-to-video }} }} Disney Cinemagic ORF eins Playhouse Disney Super RTL }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Greek).png |channels = ERT1 }} M2 }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Dlife }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = EBS direct-to-video }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Cantonese and Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = Playhouse Disney direct-to-video }} }} TVP1 }} TVR 1 }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Russian).png |channels = Disney Channel Tuntunik }} | |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = RTS 1 }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (Swedish).png |channels = Playhouse Disney }} |logo = My Friends Tigger & Pooh - logo (English).png |channels = 1+1 Новий канал }} |} See also *Episodes External links *[http://watchdisneyjunior.go.com/my-friends-tigger-pooh My Friends Tigger & Pooh on Disney Junior (United States)] References Category:Disney Channel (United States) programming Category:Disney Junior (Asia) programming Category:Disney Junior (United States) programming